14 Words for Duncan and Courtney
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: 14 Words for Duncan and Courtney. This is really cute and all DXC fans will love! I will do requests just PM me or write the name of the couple you want in your review! :


**Ok this is a really cute one shot for Duncan and Courtney! I will do requests just name any couple either in your review or you can just PM me. **

**Just so you know, The little stories DO NOT follow on from one an other and you may notice the spell C O U R T N E Y and D U N C A N.**

**C is for Courtney** – "COURTNEY" He yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"What!" She cried.

"You're not as pretty as Lindsay, Not as Fun as Izzy, Not as independent as Gwen, Your Courtney! My Courtney!" He smiled.

She held him tight. "I don't know weather to kiss you or kick you" She smiled back.

**O is for Outstanding** – Geoff laid back on the school benches. "Duncan?" He asked "What are you looking at?" Duncan had his icy blue eyes fixed on Courtney.

It only took Geoff 2 seconds to figure it out. "You think she is really good at Cheering eh? He smiled.

"No" Duncan said "She is outstanding!"

**U is for U and Me** – "Courtney Honey wake up" My Mother called. "Coming" I yawned. Today would be great! Its Valentines day! I cant wait to see what my boyfriend got me. I skipped down the stairs and picked up the mail.

"One from Bridgette, One from Geoff, One from Alejandro…" I flicked through the letters. "Not one from Duncan" I hissed.

"Courtney take the trash out please" I heard my Mum call. "But Mum! I did it last time! Its Caydens turn!" I whined. "Courtney!" My mother shouted "I am asking you!" I sighed and grabbed the trash bag. Today was not as good as I hoped it would be. My boyfriend didn't even send me a card, My mom is making me do my brothers chores. I heard cold play playing really loud as I stepped out of the house. "Great" I muttered "This is the song me and Duncan danced to on our first date!" I looked around to see where it was coming from. The sound pulled me to a bill board.

"What the!" I yelled as I saw my face on the bill board. It read: U+Me forever baby!

I smiled and felt the butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks Duncan"

**R is for Remembering** – "He remembered!" Courtney sang as she pranced around the hall ways. She clutched her present tightly and giggled.

**T is for Trouble maker**- "Duncan Myers to the principles office now!" The speaker announced. Duncan trudged to the office. He flung open the door and sat waiting.

Courtney smiled weakly and knocked on the door of the heads office. Duncan waited silently. "Miss Green" Courtney started. "Duncan Myers is not at school today" Duncan stared at her wide eyed as she lied to the head. "Ok Courtney I trust you" The head sighed. Courtney winked and signalled to the door. Duncan was free.

**N is for Never**- "When will you leave me alone Duncan!" She yelled "Never" He smiled. "When will you go away?" She screamed "Nev-er" He sang.

"YOUR SO ANNOYING!" She yelled. "When will you get this into your thick head" Duncan laughed. "I am never going to leave you!"

**E is for Expensive** – "It's so beautiful, so sweet, so expensive!" She cooed. "But why?"

"Why does any man by his beautiful girlfriend a diamond ring?"

**Y is for you** – "I saw!" She cried "I saw the way you looked at her!" Courtney ran away blinded by her own tears.

"Shut up you silly cow!" Duncan yelled as he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She screamed and struggled by he was to strong.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled "You got it!" Duncan lifted her up. "I love you! No one else but you!"

**D is for Duncan** – "You really like Alejandro?" Bridgette asked.

Yes…Yes I do" Courtney said firmly.

"Oh Really?" Bridgette teased.

"NO!" Courtney yelled she ran outside and yelled at the top of her voice.

"I LOVE DUNCAN! I AM IN LOVE WITH A BASTARD CALLED DUNCAN!"

**U is for Unique** – "What I don't get is why you do like him" Gwen pulled a sour face.

"Firstly, I don't like him I love him secondly…" She was cut of by Gwen "But he has a green Mohawk, he has a little beard, he has his nose pierced, He loves rock music, he is bad, he is so..."

"So unique?" Courtney smiled

**N is for noble** – "Look dorkney" Heather spat "If you don't give me your homework I will personally kill you" Heather smiled evilly.

"HEY BITCH!" Duncan called "You like salad?" He pelted her with tomatoes.

"You better run Duncan!" Alejandro called "That's my girlfriend you hit!"

Duncan darted down the school corridor. Lindsay helped Courtney pick up her books and straighten her hair.

"Wow, I wish Tyler would do something like that for me" She sighed "He is so noble" Courtney smiled as he was running for his life from the school bullies.

"yep" She smiled.

**C is for Cute** –Blainly laughed at Courtney. "Ok Firstly, What the heck you are wearing!" Courtney sulked "My suit was in the wash!" Blainly just laughed harder.

"So you are wearing a t shirt with a bunny on it!" Courtney hugged her self tightly.

"Shut the hell up Blainly" Duncan called. "She doesn't look at all bad! She looks really cute…" Courtney Blushed

**A is for Aggravation **– "DUNCAN!" She screeched. "Yes Princess?" He smirked

"YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING, IMMATURE DELINQUIENT I HAVE EVER MET!" She yelled as her Caramel hair flared around her face.

"I know you love it Princess" He smiled "You love it when I aggravate you!"

**N is for No** – "Hey Baby do you want to go to the school dance?" Justin asked he grinned at her showing his pearly white teeth. "No" She said calmly as she walked away. "Why not!" Justin yelled. "Because I am going with some on else"

Courtney left Justin shocked on the spot. "Hey want to go to the dance with me?" Alejandro smiled. "No thanks" Courtney said. " I am going with some one else"

Courtney walked to the lunch room. "Hey want to go to the school dance with me?" Trent asked. "No thanks Trent" she smiled "I'm going with Duncan"

**So hope you liked it and I will do requests!**


End file.
